Patent Reference 1 describes a distance measurement device with a wobble detection function that includes a light receiving lens, a pair of line sensors, and a storage means for storing image signals outputted from the pair of line sensors, performs a distance measurement operation based on the image signals outputted from the pair of line sensors, and performs a camera shake detection operation based on variations in the image signals.